Farewell, My Dearest
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: Yoda burns Darth Maul's cape. See how it happens and what Darth Maul feels abotu it. Please read and review!


This is just some random story I got.

Disclaimer: Um… why do I even bother with these? It's OBVIOUS I don't own Star Wars.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Farewell, My Dearest

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a long day at the office for Darth Maul. He decided it was time to return to the Jedi Temple for a little fun. He knew his Master wouldn't approve, but he just wanted some fun. He pulled out of his drive way and headed down the street to where the well known Jedi Temple sat like a dead tree stump in the middle of a garden.

He walked up the stairs in all his black. He was stopped by a small child. "Who was you?" the child asked. "You wook wike a big ward of bwack."

"We don't talk to strangers, Ob-Wan," said a man. "Come on now. We have to go visit Senator Palpatine. He might have a new idea for a Jedi. You never know. If he wasn't into politics, I think he would be a great Jedi himself."

Maul began to laugh. "Palpatine isn't a Jedi! He's a Sith! Why would you even say that? That's a disgrace to his name. He's a Sith and always will be."

The Knight gapped. "Oh my Temple! Obi-Wan, we must go to tell the Council right away." He picked up the child and ran through the Temple. He ran into the well know troll, Yoda. "Oh, Master, I was just coming to see you. You see, there's this ONE guy that's… well, he's a politician and he's a known Sith. My informant just told me so."

"Know who he is, I do. Heard about him, I did. Good man he is not. Shoot him I will." Yoda pulled out a blaster and proceeded towards to the doors of the Temple. Master Qui-Gon Jinn followed.

"But, Master, what if you can't handle him? He could just sit on you and you'd die instantly. You wouldn't even feel anything. I mean, you're old and I'm much younger. You're a troll and I'm a well trimmed Jedi Knight. Are you sure you can handle him? It's just that you're such a good and important Master."

"Sure, I am. Talk to me, you shouldn't. A troll, I am. A dumb well trimmed Jedi Knight you are. Shoot you I will!" Yoda pointed the gun at Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon gasped and put Obi-Wan where the gun was aiming. Obi-Wan laughed and struggled to get out of Yoda's arms. "Go pway wit it!" he giggled. "He tawks weird, Mater! He tawks wike you!"

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes. "Obi-Wan, please, not now. I'm trying to save a very important knight."

Yoda pushed Qui-Gon out of his way. Qui-Gon lost his balance and dropped Obi-Wan on the floor. The child began to scream as his head hit the floor. He grabbed his Master's leg as Qui-Gon started to run after Master Yoda. Qui-Gon noticed the child's head was bleeding pretty badly. He ignored it. He's a tough kid, he'll live, he thought to himself.

Qui-Gon finally caught up with Yoda's little legs. He tackled the Master just in time. "Master Yoda! You should be ashamed of yourself. This isn't Senator Palpatine!" Qui-Gon exclaimed when he realized Yoda had had his gun pointed at Darth Maul.

"Hate him I do. Hit me he did. Evil he is. Shoot him I will."

"But, Master, you only have one shot in that pistol. After those pirates marooned you on that island with all that rum, you swore not to use it! What do you think you'll do with out it?"

"Kill him WITH it I will. Feel good that will. Love the shot I do. Kill him it will."

Qui-Gon sighed deeply as the Master pointed the blaster at Darth Maul. "I swore I'd kill Jedi for the rest of my days," Darth Maul said. But, now that I think of it, that little Jedi is really scary, he thought. I think I might have to run.

The decision was made. Darth Maul ran as fast as he could. Yoda pointed the blaster once again and shot it. Darth Maul's cape caught on fire. Obi-Wan squealed with delight at the sight of the fire. Qui-Gon saw Obi-Wan clinging to his leg with his own legs and clapping. "Mure! Mure! MURE! MURE!" he screamed.

Qui-Gon sighed. He noticed the child's head was bleeding. But there were bigger matters. Yoda shooting Darth Maul had made him angry. The Sith lord had removed his cape from his shoulders and thrown it into the gardens. The fire was spreading between plants. There wasn't any way to stop it.

Qui-Gon realized that Yoda was nowhere to be seen. He glanced around. He found that Darth Maul was sitting on a small green thing. Qui-Gon started laughing out loud. "What are you doing? That's Master Yoda. He's a very important Jedi."

Darth Maul picked up the blaster and aimed it at Qui-Gon. "He'll be fine! I'm just teaching him not to shoot my cape. That cape is my life." Qui-Gon gapped when he realized that Maul was crying. Tears stained his cheeks.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Qui-Gon said quietly with a hand on Maul's shoulders.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Farewell, My Dearest written by Darth Maul

I have been your best friend and owner for years now. It's been so wonderful. We've been through good times and bad. Of course, the good times will always out weigh the bad. There was that time Master tried to steal you from me. And that time when I left you on a mission. I almost never got you back. Then when I finally got you back, Master threatened to torture you to death. Actually, I was never sure about that. He had the cape in his hand and was looking at it, but he was yelling at ME when he said that. Confusing. I wish you were still here to help the world make sense to me. Farewell my dearest. The man that has stolen you from me is like a pancake now. He will never hurt you again. I swear to you, he will NEVER hurt you again. I love you, my dearest. And farewell until I join you again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lol. Um… yeah. It's random, but I guess it's just one of my weird things.


End file.
